1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positioning device for arranging elongated workpieces, in particular to a wire-working machine, as well as to the use of such device, and more particularly to a nail press used as apparatus for the production of wire nails, especially headed nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belonging to the state of the art are various devices by means of which elongated workpieces such as wire pieces which are to be worked up, for example, into headed nails, can be adjusted to a particular position in their longitudinal direction.